


The Art of Giving Thanks

by affectingly



Series: Recoil and Grace [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Universe, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/pseuds/affectingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones needs a lesson in manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to savoytruffle for the beta.

Bones leaves medbay at exactly 18:00 hours. He sees Chapel briefing her replacement, nods to M'Benga as he arrives, and makes his way to the turbolift. In his mind’s eye, he’s already walking down the hall on deck fourteen, coming around the corner to find Thorton waiting for him at his door. He imagines putting her on her knees in the middle of his quarters, stretching her arms over her head, tying them there with thick black ropes.

He's still debating whether to gag her or listen to her pleas when the lift opens to reveal Jim leaning against the back wall. Bones pauses only a moment, looking Jim up and down, before he steps inside, the door swooshing shut behind him. "Jim, fancy meeting you here."

"Bones," Jim acknowledges with a tilt of his head. "I hear you had an eventful day."

Jim's posture is relaxed, his hands tucked behind his back. He looks wide open, vulnerable to attack, but Bones knows better. Bones lifts an eyebrow, folding his arms over his chest. "It had its moments."

Smirking, Jim pushes away from the wall and takes a step closer. Bones doesn't shift back, but tension coils in his stomach and blood rushes south. Jim takes another step and reaches out to put his hand on Bones, smoothing out a nonexistent wrinkle in his uniform. "That was West's goddaughter you fucked today in front of your entire staff," he says, his tone neutral.

"So?"

Anger flares in Jim's eyes as he looks up. Bones breathes in sharply through his nose, tries to steady the desire that pools in his gut. He licks his lips and Jim’s eyes follow the movement.

Jim takes another step, pressing into Bones.

Another, forcing Bones backward.

One more and Bones feels the wall up against his back.

"Do you know the strings I had to pull to get the good captain's bastard spawn on my ship?" he asks -- friendly, sharp, _dangerous_.

Bones grins, dropping his arms to his sides. "I wondered about that, actually."

"I was saving her for a special occasion." Jim lifts his hand to the side of Bones's face, idly ghosting his thumb over Bones's cheek.

Bones resists the urge to shiver, laughs instead. "Did I take your shiny toy before you had a chance to play with it?"

Jim pushes his hand into Bones's hair, fingertips dragging along Bones’s scalp until he tightens his grip, yanking back. "No." Jim leans in and licks a hot line up the exposed skin of Bones's neck. "She was always for you, Bones, but _I_ wanted to give her to you."

Bones grunts, his hips lifting, and reaches out to pull Jim closer. He's rewarded by Jim's teeth, sinking into his neck. He hisses, tries to jerk his head away from Jim's hold, but finds himself spun around instead, pressed face first into the wall. Jim releases his hair in favor of his wrists, capturing them and pinning them on either side of his head.

"Hold still," Jim commands, breath hot against Bones's ear.

"Make me," Bones growls, bucking against him. He struggles to tip the scales in his favor.

He wants to pin Jim down, press their hips together, bite and suck at Jim's haughty smirk until he submits, but Jim holds him steady, grip squeezing painfully as he tugs Bones's hands behind his head. Bones hears the telltale sound of an automatic restraint fastening, feels it tighten around his wrists, binding them together. He curses, thrashing uselessly against it.

"You don't seem very grateful for your present," Jim says, words low, whispered it into the back of Bones's neck.

Bones stills, the harsh sound of his own heavy breathing fills the air between them. "She was perfect."

"I thought she would be." Jim slides his arm around in front of Bones, presses three fingers to Bones's lips. "Suck."

Opening his mouth, Bones complies, groans in anticipation as he bobs his head, sucking and licking, slicking Jim's fingers.

"West was furious when he found out about the transfer. Threatened to gut me,” Jim says as he unbuttons Bones's pants with his other hand. “I'll have to kill him, of course." He shoves the pants down, along with his briefs, and wraps his fingers tightly around Bones's erection.

Bones thrusts into the touch, desire twisting down his spine, the sound of his moan muffled by the fingers still in his mouth. His legs are nudged further apart and he can feel the heat emanating from Jim, like a caress.

Jim pulls his fingers from Bones's mouth with a wet _pop_. "I hope you make her bleed," he says.

"I will," Bones promises, tipping his head forward to rest against the wall as he waits for Jim's invasion.

It comes quickly, two fingers pushing inside of him, barely slick enough. Bones breathes through his nose, making himself relax. Jim pumps them in and out steadily, grazing his prostate and making Bones curse when he pulls back. Before long, he adds the third. The stretch burns, and Jim doesn't go slow, but Bones's body adjusts around Jim's fingers like he was built for this.

Sometimes, Bones thinks he was.

"Did it feel good, fucking her?" Jim twists his hand, his fingers pressing in just _right_.

Bones's mouth falls open on a groan. "Yes."

"Tell me," Jim orders. He strokes Bones's dick lazily, even as his other hand continues to work Bones open.

Pleasure jolts through him, like it's sparking in his goddamn veins. Bones squeezes his eyes shut, tries to recall details from only a few hours ago. "She was tight," he pauses, grunts as he presses back against Jim's hand, riding his fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but she -- _goddamn, Jim_ \-- she took my cock like a good little whore, came with tears on her pretty face," Bones says, breathless.

Jim hums behind him, releases Bones's cock to hold onto his hip, leaving fingerprint bruises as he pushes all the way into Bones's ass and strokes insistently against his prostate, again and again.

Bones yells, pulling at his restraints, his entire body strung tight. The sharp waves of pleasure and pain are building. His cock twitches between his legs, desperate for attention. "Jim, you -- _fuck_ \-- son of a bitch."

"That's no way to say thank you," Jim says, and his calm burns against Bones's desperation.

"Just fuck me. Come _on_."

"You want my cock, huh?"

Bones can almost _hear_ Jim's smirk. He squirms against Jim's touch. "Dammit, _yes_. You fucking well know I do."

"Just like that slut you fucked earlier."

"Fuck you," Bones snarls. He tries to jerk away, but Jim withdraws his fingers and slams him back against the wall lightening fast, knocking the wind out of him.

"No, I don't think so," Jim says. He yanks Bones back around to face him.

His legs are kicked out from beneath him and Bones drops to his knees, heavily, grunting with the pain. Jim's eyes glitter blue through narrowed lids as he looks down at Bones, and Bones glares back, angry and achingly aroused.

"I think this is a much more appropriate way to express your gratitude." Jim's smile is cold as he unfastens his pants and takes out his dick, strokes it slowly. "Maybe after I come, we'll readdress your issue."

Jim fists a handful of Bones's hair, jerking him forward, and Bones only entertains the idea of denying him half a second, won't even try to pretend he doesn't love Jim in his mouth. He parts his lips, opening wide around Jim's thick cock.

Bones's shoulders ache from having his hands tied behind his head, but he ignores the pain, focuses instead on using ever dirty trick he knows to make Jim come.

Jim's thrusts are shallow at first, the head of his dick sliding over Bones's lips and tongue. Bones sucks hard, feels satisfaction and desire course through him as Jim moans in response.

Jim rocks his hips, going deeper, and Bones tips his head back enough to let Jim fuck his mouth, fights off his gag reflex as Jim hits the back of his throat.

“Fuck yeah,” Jim sighs, his breath coming out as a hiss. "That's it. _Bones_."

His own cock aches with want, and a long whine escapes his throat. Jim's fingers tighten in Bones's hair, and Bones can feel spit dribbling down his chin. Jim picks up his pace, his strokes going erratic.

He empties himself into the back of Bones's throat with a grunt, hard and deep enough to make Bones choke. He manages to swallow most of it, the rest joining the spit smeared on his lips and face.

Jim goes still over him, breathing labored. Finally, he pulls away, releasing his hold, and Bones slumps back against the wall. He's so turned on, he can barely see straight.

Bones watches as Jim tucks himself back into his pants, fastening his button with practiced ease. He glances down and smirks.

"Jim," Bones says once, unwilling to beg.

"Oh, no need for further thanks, Bones. You're more than welcome." He reaches over to the lift panel and reactivates it.

Bones only glares in response, silently counting the ways he'll make Jim pay for this. Jim meets his gaze and laughs like he knows _exactly_ what Bones is thinking.

When they arrive at deck eleven, moments later, Jim leans down and releases Bones's wrists. "Be seeing you."

He's out the door before Bones can even get to his feet. It closes behind him and Bones wipes his mouth and chin with his shirtsleeve. By the time the doors open again, this time to deck fourteen, Bones has put himself together enough to make the short trek from the lift to his quarters.

Bones rounds the corner and his eyes light on Lieutenant Thorton, waiting at his door, tight and anxious. His gift from Jim. A slow smile spreads across his face as he greets her. "Lieutenant."

Her eyes widen as she takes him in. He knows how he must look. Wrecked. Debauched. His grin turns feral. She takes a step back and he almost laughs.

Maybe Jim did deserve that thank you, after all.


End file.
